


Swirls on your skin

by Scrush (agentkitz)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentkitz/pseuds/Scrush
Summary: Soft swirls on supple skin of Spencer Reid never sounded more perfect.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Swirls on your skin

She would paint swirls on his skin with her fingertips. Spencer would hum and direct a lazy smile at her and return to his reading. She'd push his hair back from his eyes and stroke his cheekbones with her knuckles. He would lean his face into her hands and let him cup his cheeks yet continue with his reading. Often she'd decide that she could use his attention much more than the book he was rereading, and would set to appreciating his body. She'd smirk and take it up a notch by lightly running her thumbs along the dimples on his lower back. She'd teasingly lower the sheets wrapped around his waist. At this point, he would mutter under his breath and call out her name lowly in warning. 

She would simply grin and lean forward to kiss the knobs of his spine. She would know that she had his attention when he would snap his book shut but not before carefully placing a bookmark between the pages. He'd turn to look at her, feigning irritation for being disrupted from his favorite activity but she knew it was all pretense. After all she was his another favorite activity he'd like to indulge in, second only to meeting his favorite authors. He would ask her if she needed something. She would respond by kissing the tip of his nose and shaking her head no. Looking at the open adoration in her eyes, he would blush. The pink staining his cheeks making him look even more irresistible to her. Her lips never failed to curl up into a smile whenever she got that reaction out of him. She would then let him return to his book and lay her bare chest flush against his warm back and play with the hair at the nape of his neck while sighing contently.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was daydreaming of human contact in this touch deprived quarantined. This is my first fiction. I've never written for any fandom before. I would appreciate constructive criticism, so let me know :) I don't know the protocol for this notes section either. So guide me if I'm wrong. Ok I'll shut up.


End file.
